Waking Up In Vegas
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Bella wakes up to the shock of her life. She had gotton married while drunk. While going through all the required steps of divorce, will she change her mind about the divorce, or will she go through with it? ExB/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have, never will.**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. A headache that I recognize, and have had many times before. A hangover. I raised my hand and laid it gently atop of my head. I groaned at the throbbing pain. I gently got out of bed and walked over to the table where my purse was, and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out. I got two pills and swallowed them without water. I looked around the hotel room for my suitcase so that I could take a shower. To my surprise, my suitcase wasn't there, and the shower was already running. Had I turned it on last night and forgot to turn it off? That could explain the shower, but what about my missing suitcase? I sat down in the large red chair next to the table. I glanced all around the hotel room trying to figure out where my suitcase was. Something about this whole room seemed different. I sighed in frustration.

I starting digging through my purse, looking for my cell phone. I needed to call Alice. After about five minutes of looking, my temper took over and I slung my purse across the room. It landed, with what seemed to me like a loud crash, but was actually a small thud. I threw my hands over my ears trying to make the noise seem not as loud. It didn't work.

After a minute, I decided that I should go turn off the shower. I stood up, and as soon as I did, the water turned off. Ok, there is something weird going on here. I am almost positive that the shower was on. I better be sure. I started walking over to the door, but stopped in the middle of the room when I heard a shuffling coming from the bathroom. I stood there, trying comprehend what was going on. When I placed all the information together, I gathered up enough nerve to take another step forward. Again, I stopped. But this time, it was due to the bathroom doorknob turning. I took a quick step back, and waited for the door to open.

When the door did open, a cloud of steam emerged from the bathroom; blocking my view the person who came out. My heart was thudding against my chest in anticipation. Once the steam cleared, I was absolutely astonished at the sight before me. There was a man that could make a Greek God look like one of the poorest peasants. His hair was dark looking, it may have just been where his hair was wet, and it was laying in every direction. His eyes were emerald green orbs that could hypnotize any girl with just one glance. He had a perfectly sculpted chest. Not to muscular, just perfect. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, but you could still see the upper part of his hip bones. I felt a little light headed. I quickly looked back up at his face. The most beautiful crooked grin was spread across his lips.

"Good morning Bella," He said in a voice that was as smooth as velvet.

"Um, m-morning." I stuttered.

I sounded like a complete idiot. I _am _a complete idiot. Somehow, this Greek God knows my name, and I have no clue what-so-ever what his name is. Hell, I don't even remember seeing him before. I would remember if I had seen him. Trust me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head, which caused me to remember the hangover headache. "Apart from this horrendous hangover."

"Have you taken any aspirin?" he asked, his eyes showing concern.

I nodded slowly; trying not to make the hangover worse, if that's even possible.

"Good." he nodded in conformation, then proceeded talking.

"You can put this back on now," he said throwing me something, which I didn't catch. It landed beside my right foot. "I took it off last night before you went to bed so that you wouldn't lose it."

I bent down as grasped the small item between my index finger, and my thumb. Horror, and shock spread across my face as I stood up, and realized what I was holding. I looked him straight in the eye, giving him a death glare. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he said in a confused tone.

"What the hell is this?!?" I screamed; which caused my head to throb even more, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"It's a wedding ring." he replied like nothing was wrong with that sentence.

"And who in the hell does it belong to?" I said loudly.

I was absolutely dreading the answer. I am almost positive on what he is going to say. But maybe, just maybe, I am wrong. I really hope that I am wrong.

"You." he replied simply.

I wasn't wrong. I was nowhere near wrong.

I glanced down at the gold wedding band between my fingers, twirling it around in my fingers, examining it. On the inside of the wedding band, was an inscription. It read: _Bella & Edward forever_. So, his name was Edward, and he was my husband? No, that can't be right. I never do anything this spontaneous. Ever. That's just not me.

I looked over at Edward's left hand. Sure enough, there was an exact replica of the gold wedding band I had in my hand on his left ring finger.

"Me?" I whispered, pointing my index finger at my face.

Edward slowly nodded in conformation.

No way in hell am I married to _him_. No way in hell is he married to _me._

**AN: So, how did you like it? I hope that you liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue! So, I will try to update as soon as I can just for you people who are reading this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight!**_

**Bella's POV**

I was now enraged. Coming to Vegas for the weekend was Alice's idea, and it is her fault I am married! Alice is going to get it when I see her.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Sure." He replied nicely.

I walked over to the door and picked up my purse. I unzipped the zipper, and turned my purse upside down, letting its contents fall on the floor. I picked up my cell phone out of the mess, and walked out of the hotel door. As the door slammed closed, I looked at the number on the door. _243_; I would have to remember that.

I flipped open my phone, and dialed Alice's number. After the third ring, she answered.

"Hello!" She screamed excitedly.

"Alice," I said grouchily.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I have a hangover, I woke up in a different hotel room, and I got married!" I screamed infuriated.

Some old lady poked her head out of the room across from me.

"Shh!" She said, putting her index finger up to her mouth.

"Sorry." I whispered to her. "I'll keep it down."

She nodded, and walked back in her room.

"You're what?!?" Alice screamed from the other end of the phone.

"Next time, I'm not coming on your girls' weekend to Vegas." I stated.

"Bella come to my room immediately!" Alice exclaimed.

"I would, but I don't know what your room number is, or mine." I stated impatiently.

"My room number is _239, _and your room number is _240_." Alice stated.

Well, at least I don't have far to walk.

"Ok, I will be there in a few seconds." I told her.

"Ok!" She screamed excitedly as we hung up.

I walked down the hall until I was standing in front of room _239._ I knocked on the door two times, and Alice swung the door open quickly.

She grabbed my wrist, and jerked me in the room, shutting the door in the process.

Alice automatically grabbed my left hand and jerked the wedding ring off. I looked at her in confusion as she examined the ring.

After a while, she slid the ring back on my finger.

"How could you get married and not invite me?!?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I was drunk at the time!" I yelled back.

"Sorry Bella." Alice stated.

"No, I'm sorry Alice; I just don't know what's going on." I apologized.

Alice nodded her head. "Go back to his room, and get your stuff, then come back here."

"Ok." I replied.

I turned and opened the door. I quietly closed the door behind me, and walked down the hall to his room.

I stopped in front of the door, debating whether or not to knock. After a moment of debating, I realized that you had to have a key. I mentally slapped myself. I knocked on the door three times and waited for the door to open.

Edward opened the door. This time, he was wearing kaki shorts, with a green shirt that complemented his eyes.

_Snap out of it Bella! _I mentally screamed at myself.

Edward immediately smiled a crooked smile when he saw me.

"Hello Bella, I'm glad your back." Edward greeted me.

"Hey." I replied as I walked past him and walked over to where my purse was at, along with everything I dumped out. I started picking up stuff, and shoving it in.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his brows furrowed.

I finished picking up my stuff, and zipped the zipper. I stood up, and looked him in the eyes.

"This isn't going to work out." I told him.

"What isn't going to work out?" He asked confusedly.

"This marriage. When I was growing up, I learned that marriage is supposed to be based on love, trust, and honesty, but Edward, I barely know you." I stated.

"Bella please," He pleaded.

I walked over to the table, and picked up the pad of paper, and a pen. I wrote down my cell phone number. I tore the sheet of paper out, and walked over to him.

"Here," I said as I handed him the piece of paper. "I'll call you and tell you when I get the divorce papers."

He got a new sheet of paper, and wrote something down on it. When he handed it to me, I noticed it was his number.

"Bella, I'm not going to end this marriage. It may seem like it's not based on love, but it is. Bella, I love you, and I'm not going to let you go." He told me. His eyes was tearing up.

"We'll just see about that." I replied coldly as I walked past him out into the hallway; closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall, and knocked on Alice's door. She opened immediately.

As soon as I sat on her bed, she was beside me.

"I already called a lawyer, the divorce papers will be here shortly. Everything will go back to normal." Alice told me, while rubbing my back.

"Good." I replied.

"Do you mind if I take a shower here?" I asked her.

"Nope. Go ahead. I will find you an outfit for today!" She said beaming.

By now I was used to Alice picking out my clothes and getting me ready. It wasn't out of the ordinary. My fashion taste sucks anyway, so it was probably a good thing she did.

I walked into her bathroom, and turned on the water. As the steam started forming, and fogging up the mirrors; I took my clothes off, and laid them down on the floor.

I stepped in the shower, and the warm water rushed over my skin. I grabbed the strawberry shampoo and lathered it into my hair. I rinsed, and then added conditioner to get out the unruly tangles. I rinsed once again, and then washed my body with soap.

After I was clean, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice standing there with clothes in her arms.

"Go put these on, then come back out." She stated, shoving the clothes at me.

I walked back into the bathroom. I put on my matching dark blue lacy panties and bra. Then a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder sweater with a belt that went around my waist, and a pair of cheetah print ballet flats.

I walked back out of the bathroom, and Alice was standing there with a hair dryer. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me back in the bathroom. She plugged her hair dyer in, and her curling iron. Then, she started blow drying my hair.

After she was done, she started curling my hair into ringlets. Then, she applied some copper colored eye shadow, brown eye liner, and brown mascara.

When she let me look at myself, I was astonished, as always. I looked beautiful. It's amazing how Alice can transform people the way she does.

"Now go out there and wait for me to get ready. Then, we are going to go see Edward, and sort this out." She stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Nope, I'm not. Now, go!" Alice stated.

I walked out of the bathroom, and lay down on her bed. I turned on the TV and started watching some random show. As I heard the shower turn on, my eyelids unwillingly drooped close, and I fell asleep shortly after.

I was absolutely dreading going back into his room.

**AN: Ok, so I tried to get this posted as soon as I could! Please review and tell me what you thought! I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate them! And just so you know, I read each review, even if I don't reply to them all! You guys inspire me!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! That is all Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella wake up!" I heard Alice scream.

The bed started shaking violently, and Alice's screaming continued.

I opened my eyes wearily, to see Alice jumping up and down on the bed while wearing Prada high heels. I don't see how she can do that with out breaking her ankle. Oh, I know, she's graceful. Too bad I'm not.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"You better be!" Alice stated annoyed. "Now get up!"

She jumped off of the bed, and started tapping her foot impatiently. I groaned in frustration as I rolled off of the bed, and onto the floor. I angrily got up and faced Alice.

"Better?" I asked gruffly.

"Hold on one sec," Alice said as she started moving strands of my hair around.

After a minute of messing with my hair, "Much better!"

"Now, let's go!" Alice squealed.

She grabbed my wrists and drug me out the door.

"What room is he in?" Alice asked.

What room _was_ he in? It's on the tip of my tongue……

"243!" I screamed excitedly. I knew I didn't forget!

Alice let go of my wrists and ran down the hall until she was standing in front of the door. She knocked on the door rapidly until Edward opened the door.

He was smiling huge at first, but then his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Bella, who is this? And why is she carrying a briefcase?" Edward asked.

I glanced over at Alice, and sure enough, she was carrying a black leather briefcase.

"This is Alice, and she is carrying a briefcase because….." I trailed off because I didn't know why she had a briefcase.

"Because it holds the divorce papers." Alice finished.

When Alice said this, Edward frowned in disapproval.

"May we come in?" Alice asked politely.

"Sure," Edward replied as he took a step back and motioned for us to come in, and take a seat.

Alice walked over to the table and sat down her briefcase, unlocking, and opening it in the process.

She pulled out papers, and sat them on the table. She motioned for us to come over to where she was at. I complied quickly, and walked over to where she was at.

"Now, all you guys have to do is sign the papers. I already have a court date set, so everything will go back to the way they where before all this happened!" Alice said. She was beaming.

Alice handed me her floral, pink pen. I took it and looked at the divorce papers.

"Where do I sign?" I asked.

"Here," Alice said pointing at a blank line.

I signed my name, and handed the pen to Edward.

"You sign here," Alice said pointing at a blank line below where I signed my name.

"No," Edward stated firmly. "I'm not signing."

I felt a burst of confidence flash through my body.

"Edward just sign the damn papers! It will make everything so much easier!" I complained.

Edward just smirked.

"Bella, I can't do that." Edward replied while a smile played on his lips.

"Why the hell not!?" I screamed.

"When _I_ was growing up, I learned that when you get a divorce, it's because two people don't love each other anymore, but Bella, I love you." He said smirking.

He was mocking me from earlier. I can't believe him!

I scowled at him.

"Just. Sign. The. Damn. Papers." I growled.

"No thank you." He said politely.

"I see that this is getting nowhere." Alice mumbled.

Alice grabbed the papers and put the back in her briefcase.

"We'll see you in court; come on Bella!" Alice said as she grabbed my wrist, and skipped out the door, while I was clumsily tripping behind her.

We walked into her room, and I sat on her bed.

"What are we going to do now!?" I screamed in frustration.

"We are going to fight fire, with fire." Alice stated as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Huh? English please." I said politely.

Alice sighed. "He thinks he loves you, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I questioned.

"We are going to show him how unbearable you can be!" Alice stated excitedly.

"If he doesn't sign the papers, you will be sent to counseling, and you will make no progress what so ever. Then, as the weeks pass on, he will see how much he doesn't like you, and sign the divorce papers!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Alice, you are an evil genius!" I shrieked in excitement.

I got off the bed and hugged her.

"I know." She said proudly.

"When is the court date?" I asked.

"On July 29th; eight days from now." Alice replied.

"What time?" I questioned her.

"Nine in the morning!" She stated. "Why?"

"Gonna tell Edward." I told her.

"Oh," She whispered.

I got the piece of paper that he gave me with his phone number on it, out of my back pocket. Then I got my phone out. I stored his number, and started to compose a message.

_Edward,_

_The court date is July 29__th__ at nine in the morning. Don't be late._

_B_

I sent the message, and waited for a reply. Soon, my phone vibrated in my hand. It was a text from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Wouldn't dream of it._

_x E_

He is so annoying.

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be because the electricity is out at my house, and it takes forever for it to come back on. Right now I'm in a hotel room. So, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. If you review this time and leave a name of a story of yours you want me to read, I would be more than happy to read and review it! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be because for Christmas, I will be with some of my family, who just so happens to live in Connecticut. I might have a chapter up in the beginning January.**

**Reviews for reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the wait!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_(This chapter takes place two days before the court date.)_

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over to look at the clock beside the uncomfortable hotel bed. In big red numbers, the clock showed _8:54_. I stood up, and started walking over to where my suitcase was. I grabbed a pair of white shorts, a navy blue tank top, a pair of nude lacy underwear, and a nude lacy bra. I walked into the bathroom and laid my clothes down in the sink. I grabbed two white towels and laid one down in front of the shower's entrance, to prevent me from falling when I stepped out, and I sat the other on floor in close proximity. I turned the shower on, and then I stripped off what clothes I had on.

I stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water run over my body. I washed and conditioned my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and washed my body with strawberry scented body wash. After I was finished, I stepped out of the shower, and put the towel around my body.

I had put on my underwear and my bra when I faintly heard my phone ring. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bedside table where my phone was charging. I pulled the cord out, and the screen read _one new message._ I clicked to view the message. It was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Come to my room immediately._

_x E_

I clicked on reply, and started typing a message.

_Edward,_

_I kinda can't._

_B_

A few seconds later, my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen, unsurprisingly, it was Edward.

"Bella, it's important. Why can't you come over? Our rooms are only a few numbers apart." He stated.

"Because I just stepped out of the shower. How about I meet you at the coffee shop across the street from the hotel in 30 minutes?" I asked impatiently.

"Ok, see you then." He said as he hung up.

I sat my phone back on the table, and walked back into the bathroom. I put on my shorts, and tank top, and then walked back out of the bathroom. I picked my phone up and read the date, _July 27_. I remember that date. I had something planned, or something was supposed to happen.

After five minutes of thinking, I gave up. It must have not been that important. **(Any of you guys got any theories?**)

I walked over to my purse, grabbed a twenty out, and shoved it into my front pocket. I grabbed my cell phone, and hotel key and shoved it in the other pocket. I slipped on my navy blue ballet flats, and walked out the door, shutting it in the process.

*****

As I walked into the coffee shop, I saw Edward sitting in a corner booth sipping an iced coffee. For some odd reason, I smiled. After a few seconds, I mentally slapped myself. I walked up to the counter, and ordered a vanilla frappe. One of the people working, handed the drink to me, and I walked over to where Edward was sitting, and sat opposite of him.

"Hello Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey." I replied. "Now what was so important?"

"I hadn't seen you in four days." He replied smugly.

"Is _that_ the reason I had to come down here?" I asked impatiently.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything. You chose to do it." He smirked.

"Well now, I'm choosing to leave." I stated standing up.

"No wait!" Edward said, grabbing my wrist. "Don't leave yet."

When his skin made contact with mine, an electric jolt pulsed through my body. The only thing I could do was nod in agreement.

"Thank you." He replied sincerely.

I sat back down, and he released my wrist. For some odd reason, a part of me felt empty when his touch was no longer there. I mentally shook my head, making the feeling go away.

We started talking about so many different things, I couldn't keep track. Eventually, my eyes wandered out the window, only then I noticed how long we had been sitting there. The sun was starting to go down.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What is it?" Edward asked concernedly.

"It's getting dark, I gotta go." I said standing up and walking past him.

"Bella wait!" Edward semi-screamed.

I automatically stopped, and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Edward what are you doing?" I hissed.

"You'll thank me for this later, trust me." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward just tell me what your doing!" I demanded.

"Bella, is it your time of the month?" He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened in shock. That was what was supposed to happen.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"How are we supposed to get back? I'm not just going to walk!" I exasperated.

"We can walk like this." Edward stated.

I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, lets start walking." I whispered.

We started walking out of the coffee shop, and toward the hotel.

*******

After falling three times, we made it back to my hotel door. I pulled the card key out of my pocket, and opened the door. I wriggled out of Edward's grasp, and turned to face him.

We stood there for the longest time, just staring at each other.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I said, breaking the silence.

"No problem." He said smiling.

After a few more moments of silence, Edward spoke up.

"So, I guess that we can cancel that court date." Edward smirked.

"Uh, excuse me?" I countered.

"Since your falling in love with me there is no need to go to court." Edward said smugly.

"First of all, I am not falling in love with you. Second of all, we are still going to court in two days. Third of all, go to Hell." I said as I walked in the hotel room backwards. I slammed the door shut, and groaned in frustration.

Why does he have to be so annoying? He acts like he knows everything, and it gets on my last nerve. He is so sure that I'm going to fall in love with him. Its aggravating. But the most aggravating part of it all, is that he might be right.

**So sorry for the wait! I was hoping to have this chapter up yesterday but I didn't have enough time to finish it. So I hope you guys liked it! Like I did in the last chapter, I will read and review any stories you guys want me to if you review mine! **

**Reviews for reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns **__**ALL**__** the rights to Twilight. I own nothing!**_

_(Day before court date)_

_(Two stars, **, equals glimpse into future!)_

**Bella's POV**

I heard a rapid pounding on the door, and looked over to the clock; it read _6:43. _Who in the hell would be up this early?

"Bella! Let me in!" A shrill voice commanded.

Alice. I should have expected that. She is the only one who gets up this early willingly.

"Bella!"

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. I unlocked and opened the door revealing a very impatient looking Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

Alice walked past me and sat on my bed.

"I came over to get you ready for the day." Alice replied.

"At seven in the morning!?" I exclaimed.

"It's technically 6:45." Alice corrected me.

"I'm _so_ sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Now, go take a shower and put these clothes on after. When you're done, come back here so I can do your hair and make-up!" Alice told me as she threw an armful of clothes at me, which I didn't catch.

I picked the clothes off the floor, and obediently walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Alice's POV**

I started pulling different cosmetic supplies out of my travel bag, and threw them onto the bed alongside the hair supplies I had gotten out a few minutes earlier. I walked over to the bed and started arranging the items into piles. While I was doing this, my mind flashed to the future. What would happen if Bella and Edward stayed together.

**

"_Edward are you ready yet!?" Bella yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We have to drop Mason and Carlie off at Daycare!"_

"_Coming, Love!" Edward replied as he came from around the corner and started descending the staircase._

_A bronze haired girl with chocolate brown eyes ran from the kitchen and ran up to Bella._

"_Mommy, can I please have another piece of toast?" She asked, tugging on the bottom of Bella's skirt._

"_Sure sweetie," Bella told her in a nurturing voice. "does your brother want a piece too?" _

"_Yes please!" Mason squealed as he ran and hugged Bella's leg._

_Edward chuckled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped his arm around her waist._

"_I'll get the toast, you get the car seats. Deal?" Bella asked._

"_Anything for you." Edward replied as his kissed the top of her head._

"_Do you want grape jelly, or strawberry?" Bella asked as she bent down so she was closer to their eye level._

"_Grape!" They squealed in unison._

"_Lets go get some toast, and we'll meet Daddy outside. Okay?" Bella asked._

"_Ok!" Carlie screamed, and Mason nodded in agreement as they both ran into the kitchen._

_Bella let out a small laugh as she turned to look at Edward. His eyes was smoldering with love for her._

"_Love you." Edward whispered._

"_Love you too." Bella agreed._

_They both leaned in and shared a compassionate kiss._

"_Eww!" Carlie and Mason squealed._

_Bella and Edward broke free of the kiss to turn and look at them. They was standing there, peaking their heads around the kitchen's entrance._

_Edward placed one light kiss on Bella's lips before he released his arms from around her waist, and walked out the front door._

_Bella turned and walked into the kitchen with an undeniable smile on her face. A smile that showed love, and happiness._

_**_

Bella looked so happy! I can't let her get divorced. I don't want to even imagine what her future would look like if she wasn't married to him. Slowly, my master plan to keep them together started forming.

I walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it twice. I heard the water shut off, and Bella begin talking.

"Yeah, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, if I'm not here, wait until I get back!" I told her.

"Ok." She replied as she turned the water back on.

I ran out of the hotel room, and down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked five quick times and waited.

Soon, a tired looking Edward poked his head out of the door.

"Alice?" He questioned.

I walked past him and into his room.

"What are you doing?" He asked confusedly.

"Helping you." I replied.

**Edward's POV**

I heard knocks at the door, and unwillingly got up. I walked over to the door and opened it hastily.

"Alice?" I questioned, hoping I got her name right.

She walked right past me, and entered my room. What was she doing here this early? What was she doing here at all? I thought she would hate me by now.

"What are you doing?" I asked, honestly intrigued.

"Helping you." She replied beaming.

Helping me? How is she helping me?

"Huh?" I replied, confused.

"How are you-"

"I'm helping you keep Bella. I realized that she is better off with you, than without you." Alice told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Now, I came up with a fool proof plan that will ensure Bella falls in love with you." Alice told me as she sat on the end f my bed.

I nodded in approval as I sat next to her. "Let's hear it."

She smiled an evil grin as she leaned forward, and whispered her plan into my ear.

When she pulled back, I smiled a mischievous smile.

"That's brilliant Alice!" I exclaimed.

"I better get back before Bella gets out of the shower." Alice stated.

I nodded in confirmation.

"We'll talk more later?" I asked.

"Definitely." Alice agreed.

**Bella's POV**

I finished putting on the clothes that Alice gave me, and walked out of the bathroom to see Alice sitting on the bed looking through a magazine.

"Alice?" I questioned.

Her head immediately shot up.

"Your done, good." She smiled. "Change of plans, put these clothes on!"

She threw a new armload of clothes at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, today, we are going somewhere different." She exclaimed.

"Fine." I sighed as I walked back into the bathroom.

I stripped from the clothes I had on, and looked through the pile Alice had given me. Instead of having underwear and a bra, there was a bikini in its place.

**Hey peoples! Hope you like the chapter! I will try to have the next chapter up soon! So what do you think is going to happen? I'd love to hear your thoughts on what is going to happen! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!_

_**(One day before court date)**_

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a white tube top dress over a navy blue bikini that Alice had given me earlier. I saw Alice sitting with her legs crossed on the bed with her headphones in. She was wearing a black tube top dress over a yellow bikini.

When she noticed that I was standing beside her, she pulled the headphones out of her ear, jumped to her feet immediately, and walked over beside the bed.

"Alice, what are you-"

"Here, put these on." She stated as she threw a pair of sandals at me.

"Ok?" I replied as I slipped the sandals on, one at a time.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed as she wrapped her tiny hand around the upper part of my arm, and dragged me out of the hotel room.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked as she continued dragging me.

"You'll see." She replied.

I gave up in frustration as Alice dragged me down two flights of stairs. I was proud of myself for not tripping down the first flight of stairs, and half of the second. However, on the last step I tripped over my own two feet and landed flat on my ass.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." I muttered as I slowly got up from the ground.

When I stood fully, Alice grabbed my wrist and continued dragging me out of the hotel.

When we got outside, Alice got us a taxi. Alice slid in the backseat first, and I followed soon after.

I rested my head on the window, and watched the scenery go by. In what seemed like no time, Alice was tapping on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Where here." She stated.

Alice pushed me out of the taxi, and my feet landed on sand. Sand? Why were we standing on sand?

"Alice, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to have fun silly!" Alice stated.

"Where is _here_?" I questioned as I looked around at the scenery.

"The beach." Alice said as he reached in her purse, grabbed out her pair of Gucci sunglasses, and sat them on top of her head.

"Alice, you know I hate the beach!" I whined.

"No." Alice stated firmly. "You hate salt water. You told me that five years ago when I dragged you to the Bahamas. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." I mumbled.

"Now, can we go down to the beach?" Alice asked excitedly.

I sighed in exasperation. I knew she would get her way eventually. Whether I chose to go on my own free will, or if she dragged me down there by my hair.

"Fine." I grumbled.

She squealed in excitement.

"You're not going to regret this!" She said beaming.

The only thing my mind thought, was, _I wish I could believe you_.

Alice wrapped her hand around my wrist, and started running down to the beach. After about ten feet of trying to keep up with her, I made her stop so I could take off my sandals. She stood in front of me, impatiently tapping her foot. I mentally laughed at her childish behavior. Mentally, key word. If I laughed out loud, she would of killed me. She hates when people make fun of her child like looks.

Alice took the shoes from me, grabbed my wrist, and continued running. When we finally stopped, I looked at my surroundings. The beach we was on was completely deserted.

I just realized something. Something that was unexplainable.

"Alice?" I asked wearily.

She quickly turned to look at me. "What is it Bella?" she asked.

"How are we on a beach? We are in Las Vegas.

"We not _in_ Las Vegas." An evil genius grin appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about? Yes we are." I replied.

"You fell asleep in the cab, you have no idea where we are at." Alice smirked.

Maybe that's why it didn't feel like it took that long to get here.

Alice turned and sat her bag on the sand, pulling out two vibrantly colored beach towels. She spread them out, side by side.

"Alice, it's not even sunny yet." I whined.

"I know that, but I am just getting it ready for later."

"What are going to do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Go swimming." She replied slowly.

"Alice," I growled.

"Now come on Bella! Please?" She asked as looked up at me with her piercing blue puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She whispered. Her eyes started glistening from the tears that was about to spill over the rim of her eyelids. A few more seconds of this torture would push me over the edge.

Finally, a few tears slowly streaked her cheeks. I mentally sighed. She had won me over, once again.

"Ok." I sighed.

She immediately wiped the tears out of her eyes, and started bouncing in excitement.

I always know that the tears are fake, and that she is just trying to get what she wants, but each time, I fall for it. I always have been, and always be a pushover.

I pulled my dress over my head, and laid it on the blue towel that was sprawled across the sand. I turn to look at Alice, who had done the same thing. We slowly started walking toward the water, which was lapping at the sand, making it change color.

Alice walked in the water, until the water was just below her belly button. She motioned for me to follow her, which I reluctantly did. I was standing beside her, and the water came about half way up my ass.

I looked over at Alice, who had just dived into the water. I stood still, and watched the water, waiting for her to come up. I knew that she could hold her breath for along time, and when I say long time, I mean it. After about three minutes, her head submerged about twenty yards away from me.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled to me. "There is a sandbar here!"

I started walking toward her. When I was a few feet away from her, the ground disappeared from under my feet, sending my body under the water. I re-surfaced, only to see Alice laughing her ass off.

"Didn't I mention it's deeper there?" Alice asked between fits of hysterics.

"You might have forgot to mention that." I replied sarcastically.

I swam my way over to her, and stood up. The water was only up to my knees here.

"You know," I started. "you never did tell me where was at."

"New Mexico!" Alice squealed.

"What!?" I screamed.

Before she could answer, I heard the roar of an engine, and my head automatically snapped towards the noise.

There was a huge jeep that pulled up in the sand. I could see three masculine, and one feminine figure jump out of the jeep and onto the sand. I wondered who they were, and if they would bother our stuff. But I immediately recognized one of the people with one quick look. Even in the dim lighting, I could see Edward's emerald green eyes clearly.

**I am so sorry I didn't have this out sooner. What has it been, a month? It feels like forever. But, the reason I didn't have this out sooner is that they have been loading us up with homework and crap. Also, I had serious writers block, and I was trying to make this a longer chapter (which I know I didn't succeed in, but hey, at least I got the chapter out). The fact that I'm lazy also played an important role, but the most influential reason is, FanFiction was allowing me to upload this chapter for some odd reason. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses, but I thought you guys should know. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to have it out as soon as I have enough time. In the meantime, leave me a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, and anything I can do to improve the story! You guys are the best ;)**

**Reviews for reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Angel4057. She has been through a lot lately, and her review motivated me to write this chapter! So I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Twilight? Nope.**_

_(One day before the court date)_

_Previously:__ A huge jeep pulled up in the sand. I could see three masculine, and one feminine figure jump out of the jeep and onto the sand. I wondered who they were, and if they would bother our stuff. But I immediately recognized one of the people with one quick look. Even in the dim lighting, I could see Edward's emerald green eyes clearly._

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" I whisper screamed. "How in the hell did they get here!?"

"Well," She said. "I assume they drove, considering we saw them pull up in a jeep."

"I mean, what are they _doing _here?" I exasperated.

"My guess is that they are going to go swimming since this is a beach, but hey, I might be wrong." Alice said smugly.

"Alice you know what I mean!" I screamed which caused Edward and everyone else on the beach to turn and look at us.

Edward threw his hand in the air and waved.

"Hey Bella!" He called.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Alice, did you tell them to be here?" I whispered.

"You know, it's rude to not say hi back." She stated, totally ignoring my previous question.

I unwilling threw my hand in the air and waved back.

Edward and the other people, who I still, had no clue who they were, sat down their bags and a cooler next to our towels. I groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you never answered my question, did you ask them to come here?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied.

"Alice." I growled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with this, and it all was a huge coincidence."

There was a long pause before she answered.

"I can't say that." She stated.

I groaned in frustration.

"Alice, why did you do this?" I whined.

"You'll find out soon enough." I hate when she answers a question like that; not really answering the question, but yet, answering it all at the same time.

I don't even know what I'm talking about, I thought.

Alice turned and looked out toward the ocean.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked in the same direction she was.

"Do you wanna go back to the beach?" She asked. "The sun is coming up and I need to put on some sunscreen."

I thought about it. I could get out of this saltshaker, but have to put up with an egotistical Edward. On the other hand, I could stand here, and slowly turn into a salty prune without getting annoyed by Edward. What great options.

"Bella I really need to go put sunscreen on!" Alice whined. "You know my skin burns easily."

My mind instantly flashed back to the time we went to the Bahamas. Alice thought it would be nice to leave with a tan, so she laid in the sun for an hour, and when she came in the hotel, her skin was as red as a cooked lobster. The rest of the week, she walked around, stiff as a board.

I chuckled lightly, but Alice still seemed to hear.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just remembering our trip to the Bahamas." I told her.

"Exactly. Now, can we go?" She asked impatiently.

"I really don't want to see him." I said, gesturing to Edward.

"Fine, you can stay here." Alice stated, as she walked a few steps, and dove into the water.

"Alice!" I screamed.

But it was too late. Alice's body was already completely submerged under the water.

I stared at the water's waves, searching for Alice. Next to the shore, I saw her head poke out of the water. She stood up and walked onto the beach with water dripping off her body.

"Alice, what the hell!?" I screamed, infuriated.

"Come on Bella!" She called. "Just swim!"

"I'm not coming by myself!" I replied.

"I did!"

"Well that's you!" I yelled. "Not me!"

Before I knew what was going on, I saw Edward run threw the shallow part of the water, and dive headfirst once he got deep enough.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I kept whispering to myself as my eyes scanned the water.

I was panicking, and Alice could tell it. She was laughing uncontrollably on the beach. I flipped her off, which only caused her laughter to grow.

My eyes scanned the water once again, cautiously waiting. I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder. I spun around rapidly only to see Edward standing there with an amused expression.

"Did I scare you?" He smirked.

"No." I lied, unbelievably.

"Really?" He asked, clearly not believing me.

"No." I sighed.

He chuckled slightly. "Are you ready to go back to the beach?" he asked.

"No." I stated firmly.

I really did want to stay here, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking me to the beach. I didn't want to be a damsel in distress.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders, which caused him to let out a small laugh.

"Well, if you don't want my help, I guess I'll just head back to the beach." He started walking into the water until it was up to his hips.

I was biting my lower lip, trying to stop myself from stopping him. My mind was racing with what-ifs. What if the current pulls me deep into the sea, what if drown, but the most prominent, was what if I got eaten by a shark. I know that it is highly unlikely, but I still can't stop my paranoid self from thinking about it.

"Wait." I whispered so low it was almost inaudible. But by the way he stopped; I could tell that he heard.

"What was that?" He asked. There was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Wait." I repeated louder.

The small smile grew wider.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

I gulped, and nodded slowly.

He watched closely, and waited for me to proceed.

"Help," I whispered. "Please."

"That's all you have to say." Edward replied.

He turned and walked toward me.

"Lock your arms around my neck." He whispered in my ear, which caused me to shudder.

I done as I was told and he put one arm under my knees, and lifted. He wrapped his other arm around my waist protectively, and started walking deeper into the water. I closed my eyes tightly as the water started to lap at my bare skin.

"Don't be afraid." Edward whispered. "I won't let anything hurt you."

I couldn't help but trust him.

I slowly opened my eyes, and watched as the water deeper. The water was up to my neck, and I wasn't panicking. The water slowly started to get shallower, until the water was only up to his thighs.

I made him put me down, and I walked the rest of the way to the beach. Alice was standing at the shore waiting. I sent her a death glare, and she didn't say a word.

I walked up to the blue towel, and flopped down. Alice walked up beside me, picked up her pink towel, and started to dry herself off.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard someone whisper.

I turned over to see a big muscled guy whispering in Alice's ear. I sat up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled a cheesy grin, which I couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I'm Rosalie." Said a blonde girl.

The blonde girl, Rosalie, looked stunning. She has long gorgeous hair, and a breathtaking white smile, she had an amazing figure that any girl would die for.

"Bella." I replied.

She nodded and smiled.

"This here," Rosalie said, directing toward the guy who was whispering in Alice's ear, "is my fiancé Emmett, and this," She said directing toward a guy with curly, honey colored hair, "is my brother Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said, with a hint of a southern accent.

I nodded.

"And I'm Alice!" Alice said cheerfully.

Everyone greeted each other, as I just sat and watched.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" Emmett asked.

"She's just shy." Alice replied, glancing at me.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Emmett asked.

"I've tried for years, good luck with that." Alice replied as she reached in her bag and grabbed a bottle of rub-in sunscreen.

Alice squirted some white sunscreen in her hand, and started rubbing it down her arms, and across her shoulders.

I looked up at the horizon to see the sun had almost completely risen.

"Hey Alice, toss me that when your done." I said directing toward the sunscreen.

"She speaks!" Emmett yelled.

I cringed slightly, because Emmett's voice boomed; thankfully, nobody noticed.

Alice nodded, and threw me the sunscreen, which I luckily caught.

"Thanks." I muttered as I put sunscreen on my face, and shoulders, then threw it back to her.

"What do you guys want to do?" Alice asked.

"Let's play chicken." Emmett suggested. **(For any of you who don't know what chicken is, it's when your in the water and *usually* a girl in on a boy's shoulders facing their opponent who is in the same position. First girl to knock the other girl off wins. Got it?)**

I was about to object, but Alice spoke before I had the chance.

"Sounds like fun!" Alice squealed.

"Who's first?" Rose asked.

Alice turned to look at me with her big puppy dog eyes.

"No way in hell am I playing." I stated firmly.

Emmett started laughing, and we looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're funny when you talk." He said, and then continued laughing.

I mouthed the word _ok_, as I turned my head.

"Come, on Rose," Alice said as she grabbed her wrist. "We'll go first."

"Ok." Rosalie replied grinning.

Alice and Rose ran into the water, follow by Emmett and Jasper. Emmett hoisted Rose on his shoulders, and Jasper done the same to Alice.

Edward came over and sat down beside me, and I started watching Alice and Rose try to push each other into the ocean. Edward didn't say a word, and neither did I; we just sat in silence and watched them play against each other for a couple of hours.

The way the walked up the beach showed how exhausted they really were. I tossed them each a bottle of water as they approached us.

Alice and Rose lay down on a towel and soaked up the sun's rays. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked up to the jeep and started fumbling around with something in the back. I got up, spread my towel beside Alice's, and lay down; letting the sun warm my body.

********

I sat down on the sand by the fire the guys built. The heat emitting from the flames felt nice on my skin compared to the cool breeze.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap, and Alice was sitting in front of Jasper with her legs crossed. I was sitting by myself, and I had no clue where Edward was; did it really matter to me?

I felt I tapping on my shoulder, and I jumped out of my skin. I slowly turned my head to see Edward standing there.

"Come with me." He said as he held out his hand; encouraging me.

I don't know what came over me, but I slowly placed my hand in his. He pulled me to my feet, and we started walking down the beach; all the while, he never let go of my hand.

I didn't know where we were going, and for some odd reason, I didn't care. I kept walking, and avoided eye contact.

We stopped next to a large rock, and he climbed up gracefully. Once at the top, he held out his hands which I grabbed, and he pulled me up.

I sat down, careful not to slip, and Edward sat beside me.

I looked out at the sun, which was setting over the sea.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

I grew up in Forks, Washington where you were lucky to see the sun at all, let alone such a beautiful sunset.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Edward whispered back.

I felt my cheeks warm, and I avoided eye contact.

We sat there looking at the sun until it was completely gone.

"We should head back." I whispered.

Edward nodded in approval.

He jumped off the rock, and waited at the bottom, ready to catch me if I fell. I jumped, and stumbled once I hit the ground. Edward put his hands on my waist to steady me so I wouldn't completely fall; which I was thankful for.

He removed his hands, and I felt like a piece of me was missing. I brushed the feeling off, and started walking to the beach.

When we got there, I saw everyone else walking toward the jeep. I started sprinting to catch up with Alice.

"Hey." I said as I caught up to her.

"Hey," she replied. "We are riding home with them, ok?"

"Sure." I agreed.

Emmett got into the driver side seat, accompanied by Rosalie who got in the passenger side seat.

Jasper slid into the back seat first, followed by Alice who sat in his lap, then Edward, then myself.

As Emmett started the jeep, I laid my head on the window, and let sleep wash over me.

The last thing I remember before I was completely asleep was Edward's hand on my leg, and how much I liked it being there.

**Just gonna clear some things up so you guys don't get confused:**

**Alice and Bella only just met Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and Alice and Jasper are not dating. **

**I think that's all. If you guys have any other questions feel free to ask and I will answer them!**

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to make this chapter longer for you guys! **

**For the last chapter I only got three reviews, so if I don't get more on this chapter it will take longer for me to get the chapter out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, and if you like the length!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! You are the best readers in the world!! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_(One day after court date)- I am not good at writing court scenes. I tried writing it three different times and it sounded like crap. So, I'll just skip it, and tell you what happened._

_Previously:__Emmett got into the driver side seat, accompanied by Rosalie who got in the passenger side seat._

_Jasper slid into the back seat first, followed by Alice who sat in his lap, then Edward, then myself._

_As Emmett started the jeep, I laid my head on the window, and let sleep wash over me._

_The last thing I remember before I was completely asleep was Edward's hand on my leg, and how much I liked it being there._

**Bella's POV**

I woke up due to the light peaking in through the window. I rose up and laid my hands on my forehead; recalling yesterdays events.

Yesterday, at court, things did not turn out in my favor. I didn't get the divorce. Instead, I have to meet some psychologist three times a week for the next two months. As I said, things didn't turn out in my favor.

I groaned as the realization hit me full force. Today is Friday, one of the days I have to talk to the psychologist.

I unwillingly stood up out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped myself of clothes, and then stepped in.

I walked out of the bathroom with a red robe on to see a stack of clothes lying on my bed with a note on top.

I slowly walked to the bed and pick up the note; it read:

_Hey Bella! _

_I remembered that you have to go to the psychologist today, so I brought you the clothes you need to wear! Call me and tell me all the details when you get home!_

_Love ya girly!_

_-Alice ;)_

I started looking through the clothes, and to my surprise, I loved the outfit.

I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a white blouse with a short white ruffled skirt, and a pair of black leggings that came to my ankles, along with a pair of black high heels. **(Pic on profile)**

I walked into the bathroom and put on some mascara, and a light brown shade of eye shadow, complements of Alice, then walked back out.

I grabbed my purse off of the bed, and headed out the door. I walked out onto the street, and started walking. Only then did I realize that I had no clue which way I was supposed to be going. I rummaged around in my bag until my hand grasped my phone. I went through my contacts until I found Edward's cell number. I clicked call, and waited for him to answer.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward greeted me.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. To where, I didn't know.

"Hey." I replied shortly. "Now, where exactly am I supposed to be going?" I asked.

"To the psychologist." He stated.

"Ha ha, smartass. Where is it at?"

"Across the street from where you're at." He replied.

I started to walk across the street, but stopped dead in my tracks.

"How in the hell do you know where I'm at!?" I screamed, as my eyes scanned the area.

"I see you," He stated like it was the most obvious thing.

I kept looking, but I could never find him.

"Are you going to cross the street or not?" He asked impatiently.

"If I could ever figure out where your at, I would." I replied.

"Just cross the street like a big girl." He prodded.

"I have no idea where your at, but I hope you see this." I said as I held my middle finger in the air.

He started chuckling. "Oh, I see it." He stated.

I started walking across the street quickly, careful not to trip.

As I reach the other side, I looked around.

"Ok, where are you?" I asked.

"Right behind you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around quickly to see Edward standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Just a little." I said sarcastically.

"You ready to go in?" He asked, directing toward the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

He walked over and opened the door.

"Lady's first." He said, gesturing toward me.

I walked past him, and a cool burst of air hit me from above. I looked up to see an air conditioning vent directly above my head. I took a few steps forward, to where I wasn't being hit by cold air, and turned around to look at Edward.

"Do we wait, or do we go on in?" I asked.

Edward walked past me, and into a small office.

"I guess that answers that question." I mumbled to myself.

I slowly walked in after him, and saw some man, I am assuming it is the psychologist, sitting behind a desk, and Edward, sitting on a dark brown leather couch. I walked over and sat down beside him, waiting for this thing to start.

"Hello, I am Dr. Roberts, and I will be your psychologist for the next few weeks." He started. "Over that period of time, you will get to know each other better. When your lessons are complete; and you still want the divorce, it will be granted."

"If?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Now, for later on this evening I made you a reservation at one of the most exquisite restaurants in Las Vegas." Dr. Roberts said.

"Wait, hold up now." I interrupted him. "Dinner reservations? I thought all I had to do was attend these stupid meetings three times a week."

"Well yes," He stated. "You do have to attend the meetings, along with any other activities that I think will bring you and Edward closer together."

"I so did not sign up for this." I argued.

"Yes, you did." He stated.

"When?" I asked, because I was honestly curious.

"When you agreed to meet here." He replied.

Maybe I should have listened to Alice. She told me I should read the whole packet before signing. But, the packet was ten pages long with really small writing, and I was in the mood to be bored to death by a bunch of words that I didn't even understand.

"Oh, right." I mumbled.

"Now, like I was saying, you will meet at the restaurant at seven tonight, and I will see you on your next visit." Dr. Roberts stated.

"What restaurant?" I asked.

"Oh, it'll be a surprise." Edward whispered.

"I hate surprises." I whined.

Edward chuckled in response.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." I whisper so quietly on Edward could hear.

I stood up and turned to Dr. Roberts. "It was a pleasure meeting you." I lied smoothly.

I started walking toward the door with Edward following behind me. Right as I stepped out the door, I heard Dr. Roberts speak.

"By the end of these sessions, you will mean it."

I paused for a second, but shook it off and continued walking.

I walked up to my hotel door, with Edward still following me. I slid the card key into the lock, and opened my door. I turned to look at him to see he was staring at my ass.

"Was you staring at my ass?" I asked.

"How could I not?" He retorted.

"Well, bye." I said as I turned to walk into the room.

"Wait," Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from proceeding.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll see you at six thirty?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I questioned.

"No." Edward chuckled lightly.

"Well, then I'll see you at six thirty." I replied.

I broke loose of Edward's grasp, and walked into my room. Right before the door clicked shut, I heard Edward laughing from down the hall.

I laid down on the bed, and flipped my phone open.

I called Alice, and waited for her to answer.

"_Hey."_

"Hey Alice, could you come over and help me?" I asked

"_Sure Bella, with what?" She questioned._

"I need you to make me sexy as hell." I replied.

"_Um, not that I object, but why?"_

"To torture Edward."

"_Ok. But when I'm over there you have to tell me all the details."_

"Deal."

"_See you soon! Bye."_

"Bye." I said as I hung up.

As I sat there and waited for Alice, I couldn't help letting my mind wonder about what Dr. Roberts was talking about when he said 'by the end of these sessions, you mean it'. But my thoughts got interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door.

I got up to let Alice in. As I opened the door, I saw her standing there with her large pink suit case in tow. She had a mischievous smile on her face, as she ran past me. I closed the door, and turned to look at her.

"Sit down." She said, directly towards the chair in front of the vanity.

I walked of and sat down, and she looked at me with eager eyes.

"Alice," I started. "do your thing."

Alice squealed excitedly, and began to work her magic on my face. The only thing I could think of, was how this night would end.

**OMC! Thank you guys SO much for all of the reviews! When I went to my inbox I was shocked! You guys are the best, and are the reason this chapter is out right now!**

**In case you didn't know, today, is thank your readers day! So I have been writing like crazy today trying to finish this chapter! I really hope you liked it!**

**I will try to have another chapter out as soon as I can!!**

**Please send a little love back in the form of a review!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are amazing! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_**Previously:**_

_**As I sat there and waited for Alice, I couldn't help letting my mind wonder about what Dr. Roberts was talking about when he said 'by the end of these sessions, you mean it'. But my thoughts got interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door.**_

_**I got up to let Alice in. As I opened the door, I saw her standing there with her large pink suit case in tow. She had a mischievous smile on her face, as she ran past me. I closed the door, and turned to look at her.**_

"_**Sit down." She said, directly towards the chair in front of the vanity.**_

_**I walked of and sat down, and she looked at me with eager eyes.**_

"_**Alice," I started. "Do your thing."**_

_**Alice squealed excitedly, and began to work her magic on my face. The only thing I could think of was how this night would end.**_

**Bella's POV**

I stood back and admired Alice's work in the full body length mirror. I was wearing a strapless black dress that extenuated my waist, and rested mid thigh, along with a pair of three inch black stiletto heels. Alice curled my naturally wavy hair in to perfect ringlets, and made short bangs that swept over to the side.

"Alice, I love it!" I gushed.

"I knew you would." She smirked.

I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. When I pulled back, a thought entered my mind.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six twenty five." Alice replied after looking at her watch.

"Ok. Go back to your hotel room, and I'll call you when I get back." I told her.

"You'll tell me all the details?" She questioned, skeptically.

"Absolutely."

"Ok, then. Talk to you soon!" Alice squealed as she skipped out the door.

I sat down on my bed, with my black rhinestone studded hand bag beside me. I heard a slight knock on the door about thirty seconds after Alice left.

I stood up slowly, careful not to trip, and walked over to the door. I pulled open the door.

Edward stood in front me wearing a black tuxedo, with an emerald green shirt underneath, which complemented his eyes. As I was evaluating his clothes, I noticed that he was staring at me up and down.

I tilted my head down so he couldn't see the slight blush that spread over my cheeks.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Edward stated.

"You don't look so shabby yourself." I replied.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded my head, and stepped out of the door, shutting it behind me.

We walked out of the hotel side by side, neither of us speaking a word. He walked over and opened the passenger side door of a silver Volvo, and held it open for me.

I walked over and sat down on the cool leather seat. He closed the door gently, and went over to the driver's side, and got in.

He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine purred to life.

I mainly stared out the window on the way to wherever we were going, with an exceptional sideways glance to see Edward concentrating on the road.

When we pulled to a stop, I saw a large restaurant decorated with strings of lights. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stared in awe. Edward opened my door, and I jumped a little.

I stepped out of the car, never taking my eyes off of the dazzling lights.

Edward must have noticed me staring because he spoke up.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked.

I turned to look at him, and nodded. He held his arm out, and I reluctantly looped my arm through his.

He guided me into the restaurant, and a waitress took us to a booth in the back with a bunch of empty seats surrounding us. I sat on one side of the booth, and Edward sat on the opposite side. The waitress sat down two menus, and left to give us a few minutes to decide on what to order.

"Do you know what you want?" Edward asked.

I nodded as I took one more quick skim of the menu, and placed it on the table on top of Edward's.

The waitress appeared with a notepad in her hands.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" She asked looking at Edward.

"Yes, I would like the three cheese lasagna with meat sauce." Edward replied.

"And for the drink?"

"Diet Pepsi."

"How about you?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'll take the mushroom ravioli with a Diet Pepsi as well." I replied.

She picked up the menus and put them in her apron. "The food will be out shortly."

The waitress walked away, and we sat there in silence until Edward decided to speak up.

"So, what's your impression so far?" Edward asked.

"Of the restaurant?" I questioned.

"Sure, of the restaurant." He smirked.

I really didn't understand the other option he was referring to, but I let it slide and decided I would figure it out later.

"The restaurant is beautiful, and the waitress is friendly." I stated which caused him to chuckle slightly.

"That's nice to know." He replied.

The waitress came back and sat down our drinks, and left to check on the food.

I took a sip of my drink when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse beside me.

I unlocked my purse and grabbed my phone out. The screen showed that I had one new message from Alice.

_How's it going???_

I started typing my reply.

_Alright I guess, the restaurant is beautiful._

I sent the message and looked up to see that Edward wasn't there. I looked around the restaurant to see that he was walking out of the restroom. I quickly texted Alice and told her I'd see her later. As soon as I clicked send, Edward sat down in front of me.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked.

"Oh, did you leave? I didn't notice." I said in a very convincible tone.

He looked kind of shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. Before he had the chance to reply, the waitress brought out the food and silently sat the plates down in front of us, then left with a smile.

I picked up my fork, stabbed a ravioli, and popped it into my mouth. While I was chewing, I noticed Edward staring at me. I gave him a puzzled look and swallowed my mouthful of food.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You eat cute." he replied.

"Edward, nobody eats cute." I retorted.

"You do." He replied.

"Whatever." I murmured, and popped another ravioli in my mouth.

I motioned toward Edward's plate of food, and then to his fork. He chuckled and picked up his fork, and ate a piece of lasagna.

"What do you think of the food?" He asked.

" Delicious." I replied.

We finished eating in silence, and Edward ended up paying the bill; only after I argued profusely. In the end I had to go to the restroom, and while I was gone he had already paid for the bill.

I scowled at him as I walked out into the chilly air.

"Bella don't be so stubborn." Edward complained.

"You should've at least let me pay for half of the bill." I argued.

"That's how it's supposed to be! The guy pays for the bill, and the girl doesn't complain. Haven't you seen the movies?" He asked.

I turned around to face him.

"Edward is that how you think girls really react to those kind of things?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He replied slowly, unsure how I would react to his answer.

"No!" I exasperated.

"Why not?" He replied stubbornly.

"All men think that we can't do anything for ourselves! That the guy always has to protect the girl. But Edward, that's not true. Women are strong independent people, and you need to realize that. You need to realize that I can take care of myself, and I can pay for my own bill."

Edward stepped forward and cupped his hands around my face.

"I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you can pay for your own bill. But Bella, your going to have to get used to me buying you things." He paused for a moment. "That's what husbands do for their wives."

It took me a moment to react to what he had said, but as soon as I realized it, I started babbling.

"We are not staying married. As soon as this therapy thing is over, and they grant the divorce, we will be husband and wife no longer." I argued.

Edward stayed quiet for a moment, which was probably the best thing he could have done at the moment.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked after a long pause.

"Mhmm." I replied and walked to the car.

He opened the door and held it open for me. I held my tongue and got in the car without a word.

Once we got in the car, the drive back to the hotel was eerie quiet. As we pulled into the parking lot I hopped out of the car and quickly started making my way up the lobby's stairs; leaving Edward back at the car.

At the top of the stairs he caught up to me, spun me around, and pinned me against the wall. I was to stunned to say anything.

I noticed him leaning closer, his face inching towards mine. And surprisingly, I didn't want him to stop.

His lips inched forward more and brushed against mine. I felt an electric shock surge through my body. Apparently he felt it too because he pulled away.

I stared deep into his emerald green eyes like I was in some kind of trance. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly got out of his grip and ran down the hall to my room. I slid the card key in the slot, and opened the door quickly. The last thing I heard before the door slammed closed was Edward screaming "_Bella_ _wait!_"

**I am so sorry to all of my wonderful readers who have been waiting on this chapter for over 2 months!**

**I have some sad news, I am putting this story on hold for a while; at least until my summer vacation (it starts on June 4). School has just been messing with me lately. My friends have been fighting, homework, studying for finals, and stuff like that. **

**I have some good news too! I made the cheer squad!!! So that will take more time off of my writing time….sorry guys!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about all the POV changes throughout this chapter. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Previously:_

_I noticed him leaning closer, his face inching towards mine. And surprisingly, I didn't want him to stop._

_His lips inched forward more and brushed against mine. I felt an electric shock surge through my body. Apparently he felt it too because he pulled away._

_I stared deep into his emerald green eyes like I was in some kind of trance. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly got out of his grip and ran down the hall to my room. I slid the card key in the slot, and opened the door quickly. The last thing I heard before the door slammed closed was Edward screaming "Bella wait!"_

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I slammed the door, I pressed my back against the door and slid to the floor. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and my head was spinning. I couldn't move until I heard a slight knock at the door.

I jumped away from the door, and stared at it warily.

"Bella please let me in." His melodic voice whispered.

"I…I can't." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Bella, please. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. Nothing happened." I said as I walked closer to the door.

After a few seconds I slowly opened the door to see him leaning against the door frame, deep in concentration.

He took a step forward so close our arms were brushing against each other. He grabbed my wrist, and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, if you can honestly tell me that what happened in the hall meant nothing to you; I will cancel the therapy sessions and sign the divorce papers. You'll never have to worry about seeing me ever again. All you have to do is say the words." He whispered.

After a long pause, I worked up enough courage to speak.

"What happened in the hall meant nothing to me." I whispered, my head tilted to where he couldn't see my face.

"Ok then." He said as he pulled away and backed out of the doorway. "Goodbye Bella."

As he shut the door I heard his footsteps slowly disappearing down the hall. All I could do was stand there and wonder what I had just done.

**Edward's POV**

"What happened in the hall meant nothing to me." She whispered.

As she spoke those words, my heart shattered. Everything that every meant anything to me didn't matter anymore. All that matter was her, and how I would never she her again. I would never get to see the beautiful blush that appeared in her cheeks when she was embarrassed. I would never get to see her big brown doe eyes light up when she was surprised. I would never get to see her age gracefully. But most of all, the hole in my heart would never heal.

"Ok then." My voice cracked, and my eyes watered. I reluctantly let her wrists go, let everything I thought we had go.

I stepped out into the hall, and closed the door behind me. I started walking down the hall, not knowing what to do next.

**Bella's POV**

What had I done? After Edward shut the door, it felt like my heart broke right there.

After a few more seconds of silence, reality set in. What happened in the hall didn't mean anything to me, it meant everything. I just let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out the door to never come back.

I quickly jerked open the door and looked around in the hall for him. He wasn't there.

I started running down the hall and down the stairs looking for him. As I entered the lobby, I saw him.

He was walking out of the hotel doors. I had to do something, anything.

"Edward stop!" I yelled.

He quickly turned his head towards me, and gave me a confused expression. I finished running down the stairs toward him.

I jumped in his arms and whispered in his ear. "Don't go, I need you. What happened in the hall meant everything to me. Please don't leave."

His arms tightened around my waist.

"I won't leave until you order me away."

I pulled back some to look at him, his eyes were gleaming.

I slowly inched my lips closer to his until they brushed against each other. I felt the spark again, but this time I embraced it. I let myself fall, because I knew he was willing to catch me.

We pulled back and rested foreheads together, breathing heavily. I gazed into his eyes, wanting nothing more than to be with him forever.

"I knew you felt it, too." he whispered.

I nodded slowly. "I was just too stubborn to admit it. But I realized that if I didn't get over myself, I would've lost the most important thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I was surprised at how natural it sounded for me to say those words.

I slowly unhooked my arms from around his neck, and he let his arms slip from around my waist.

"I better get back upstairs." I told him.

He nodded.

I reluctantly turned to leave when his hand grabbed my wrist lightly. I turned back to him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I'll call you." I replied smiling.

"I'll be waiting." He replied.

I turned to start walking and his hand slowly slipped from around my wrist. As soon as our hands stopped touching I instantly felt emptiness feel me. I continued walking until I made it to my room. I opened the door and in front of me was an angry looking pixie tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where in the hell have you been!" she yelled. "I have called your cell a dozen times! I was worried that something might have happened to you! Why are you grinning like an idiot? This isn't funny Bella!"

When she said that I realized that I was grinning.

"I know it's not funny." I replied.

"Then what in the hell are you grinning about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "You can't just not tell me!"

"Ok, I'll tell you. Have a seat." I said pointing to the bed.

**REALLY IMPORTANT! **

**I am putting this story on hold for a while. The inspiration has just left and I don't really know how to write what I want to portray. I am super sorry about putting it on hold!**

**Please leave reviews.**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I got a burst of inspiration and decided to do a quick update before I lost it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Previously:__"Where in the hell have you been!" she yelled. "I have called your cell a dozen times! I was worried that something might have happened to you! Why are you grinning like an idiot? This isn't funny Bella!" _

_When she said that I realized that I was grinning._

"_I know it's not funny." I replied._

"_Then what in the hell are you grinning about?" Alice asked._

"_Nothing, nothing." I muttered._

"_Bella!" Alice whined. "You can't just not tell me!"_

"_Ok, I'll tell you. Have a seat." I said pointing to the bed._

**Bella's POV**

After I finished explaining to Alice everything that happened, all she did was sit there. Sit there, with no facial expression what-so-ever. The silence was eating at me.

"Alice?" I said slowly. "Please say something. I don't care what it is; just stop doing what you're doing."

I waited a few more seconds when Alice let out an ear shattering scream. I clamped my hands over my ears, hoping to drown out some of the noise.

"Alice!" I screamed, trying to get her attention.

All of a sudden it got dead quiet.

"Thanks you." I replied as I put my hands in my lap.

Alice burst into a fit of quieter squeals as she started jumping up and down on my bed.

"I take it that you're happy for me?" I questioned.

"Bella I am ecstatic for you!" Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me and started jumping with excitement.

"I need to tell you something, Bella." Alice said.

"Ok? What is it?" I asked.

"I was planning on helping Edward." Alice stated.

"Help Edward do what?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"I came up with a plan to make you fall in love with Edward." Alice said. "But he never got to use is because you already fell in love with him!"

"Alice, why would you do that you knew I wanted a divorce from him at the time." I said, starting to get upset.

"Bella, don't be mad." Alice whispered.

It was really hard to stay mad at her.

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm not mad. I just want to know why you did that."

"You promise you'll believe me?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I have always trusted you, and I always will." I told her honestly.

She nodded, and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I think I saw a vision." She whispered.

"A vision? Of what?" I asked.

"Of you. It was of your future with Edward. You had two little kids running around the house, and you and Edward were there. You looked really happy and I wasn't about to let my best friend pass up on that." Alice stated.

"Alice, thank you." I told her.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"For being there for me and keeping my best interest in mind." I replied.

"Anytime." She said.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

She pulled back from the hug and looked at me.

"Have you got your stuff packed?" She asked.

"No, why?" I questioned.

"Because we leave on the first flight in the morning to go back to Forks. Don't you remember?" She asked.

"Oh my God I totally forgot about that!" I said.

"Don't worry about packing; I'll do it for you." Alice stated.

"What about your stuff?" I asked.

"Already packed up and ready to go. You just go find Edward and figure out all the details." Alice said smiling.

"Alice, you're amazing." I replied giving her one last quick hug.

"I know. Now, go get him!" She replied, giving me a little nudge towards the door.

I walked out the door, and started sprinting down the corridor towards his room. When I reached it, I knocked on it three times.

A few seconds later, Edward appeared at the door. When he first saw me his eyes light up, and a smile spread across his mouth.

"Hey Bella." he said, his voice smooth as velvet.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I replied, sounding serious.

His smile disappeared, and his voice changed to panic.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He replied immediately.

"Edward, calm down. Everything is fine." I told him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Then what do you need to talk about."

"I have to go back home first thing in the morning." I whispered.

"So soon?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Do you live in Las Vegas, or do you have to fly home?"

"Shit." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a flight to catch in the morning too." He replied.

"Oh." I said.

"I'll call you when I get back home, then we can work out all of the details, ok?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"See you soon." He whispered.

"Yeah, see you soon." I whispered back.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

We pulled back and I started walking back down the corridor towards my room.

"Love you!" He yelled from his doorframe.

"Love you, too!" I yelled back as I turned to look at him.

He smiled, and I turned and continued walking toward my room. I felt a slight emptiness in my heart, emptiness only Edward could fill.

I opened my door with my room key to see Alice zipping up my suitcase that was lying on my bed.

"Hi Bella." She said, glancing up at me.

"Hey." I replied. "Done already?"

"Bella, you know it doesn't take me long. I'm not a procrastinator like you." She giggled.

"That is true." I agreed.

"Are you sure all of your things are packed?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She replied. "We're all packed up and ready to head back home to the wonderful town of Forks, Washington."

"Yeah, the only thing wrong with going back is someone isn't going to be there." I told her.

"Is that _someone_, Edward?" She asked.

"You know me all to well." I told her.

**As I told you at the top, I got a burst of inspiration! I was really excited when the inspiration hit so I started writing this chapter as fast as I could! I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Probably the next time a get a burst of inspiration. Which might, or might not, take a while.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys sent me! They really brightened up my day!**

**Please leave more reviews! **

**Lots of love, **

**XshoppingshortieX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Again, another burst of inspiration [:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All that brilliance belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Previously: __"Are you sure all of your things are packed?" I asked her._

"_Absolutely." She replied. "We're all packed up and ready to head back home to the wonderful town of Forks, Washington."_

"_Yeah, the only thing wrong with going back is someone isn't going to be there." I told her._

"_Is that someone, Edward?" She asked._

"_You know me all to well." I told her._

**Bella's POV**

We were sitting in the airport, waiting for our flight to board. Our flight was scheduled to leave at 4:00AM, but we had a one hour delay due weather. It is now 4:51, and I am sitting in an uncomfortable airport chair by myself. Alice was off somewhere shopping. She said there is always some place to shop. I just do not understand how she has all of the energy, especially at four something in the morning.

I could not get Edward off my mind. Everything I saw reminded me of him. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he sounded, and he was all I could think about.

"Bella our flight's boarding, come on!" Alice groaned, snapping me out of my own little world.

"Coming." I replied as stood up.

I grabbed my suitcase's handle and started wheeling it toward the terminal.

"I can't wait to get back to Forks, how about you?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I guess." I replied glumly.

I guess Alice understood because she did not say anything else until we got on the plane.

"Do you want the window seat? On our way down here it made me sick." Alice said.

"Sure." I replied.

After about ten minutes, the pilot came over the intercom telling us that we were fixing to take off.

I buckled my seatbelt and looked out the window as the plane started lifted off the ground.

I left the person who meant the most to me.

I fell asleep with my heart aching for Edward to hold me and tell me how much he loved me.

"Bella wake up!" Alice said.

"Go away Alice." I mumbled, shifting position and trying to go back to sleep. No such luck.

Alice grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me vigorously.

"Bella I said get up!" Alice almost screamed.

No use in arguing with her, it's pointless.

"Ok, ok I'm up." I sighed turning to face her.

"Good, because we're here." She said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella you've slept the whole way here." She replied.

"Really?"

"Yes Bella." She stated, clearly getting frustrated. "Now let's go we're the only ones still on the plane."

I looked around to see that we were indeed, the only people left on the plane. I stood up and followed Alice down the aisle with my carry on tote and my purse.

We walked out into the crowded airport lobby and looked around.

"I'll go get the suitcases." Alice said.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Just don't wander away to where I can't find you." She replied.

"Hopefully I can't screw that up." I stated.

"Hopefully." Alice mumbled as she walked away to get the suitcases.

I walked over to a chair close to the place where Alice left me standing. I don't think this would count as wandering to where she can't find me.

I dug around in my purse and pulled my cell phone out. I flipped it open to see that I had three new text messages.

First message:

_To: Bella_

_From: Mom_

_Bella are you there yet? Text me back._

Second message:

_To: Bella_

_From : Mom_

_Bella text me back! Don't make me call Charlie._

Mom had already been overprotective. I decided I should text her back before she called Charlie on me.

_To: Mom_

_From: Bella_

_Mom everything is fine. My flight just landed in Seattle. I'll text you again when I get to Forks._

_Love you, Bella_

After I sent the message, I remembered that I still hade one unread message. I flipped open my phone again to see that it was from Edward.

It read:

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Hello Bella I hope your flight turns out good. I'm about to get on my flight so I'll text you again when I get off._

_Love, Edward_

I just realized that I never asked Edward where he lives. I was about to compose a new message and asked him when Alice skipped over to me.

I closed my phone and stuffed it back in my purse.

"Good job not getting lost." Alice complemented.

"Thanks." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Here's you suitcase." Alice said as she rolled it toward me.

"Thanks, again." I replied.

"Wait, how are we getting home?" I asked.

"Oh, I rented us a car." Alice replied.

"Couldn't we just have had Jasper pick us up or something?" I asked.

"We could have." Alice replied. "But I decided not to."

I figured it was better not to question her.

"Ok, is the car here?"

"Yeah it's right outside." Alice said as she walked toward the airport doors, pulling her hot pink suitcase behind her.

I followed her out to see a 2010 black Chevy Camero waiting for us.

"This is a rental car?" I asked, astonished. "Where did you rent it from?"

"I have my resources." She replied as she stuffed her suitcase in the trunk of the car, and then hopped in the driver's seat.

I put my suitcase in the trunk, and sat beside her in the passenger seat.

She turned on the radio, and pulled out of the airport parking and onto the highway.

We listened to the same station all the way to the Forks city limit, that's when she turned the radio off.

"We're home." Alice said.

"Yeah, we are." I replied.

I have to admit that I was a little excited to be back in Forks, the only thing that was missing was Edward. If he were here, everything would be perfect.

"Just drop me off at my house, I need too put my stuff away, then I'll go see Charlie." I told her.

"Ok, I need to unpack my stuff, too." Alice replied. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"We're here." Alice told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I opened the car door, and walked around to the trunk and got my suitcase out. I started walking up to my house, and pulled out my house key. I unlocked the door and walked in. The familiar scent of strawberries filled my nose. I shut the door behind me and laid the keys on the counter beside me.

I felt all alone in my big with just me here. It has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Sometimes I miss living with Charlie, but then I think that if I were still living with him, I would still be treated like a child. I know I made the right decision by moving out, but I still can't help but second guess myself.

I went upstairs and unpacked all of my stuff, and put on a fresh change of clothes.

I came back downstairs, went out, and got in my 2010 Ford Mustang. I started up the engine, and headed of to Charlie's.

As I pulled in the driveway, I saw Charlie step out onto the front porch. I parked the car and he was at my door opening it for me.

"Hey Bells we missed you." Charlie said.

"Hey dad missed you too." I replied as I stepped out of the car.

We stood there in an awkward moment. Charlie didn't really like to hug, and it was one of those hugging moments.

"Do you want some food? I can cook something up." He told me.

"No, that's ok, Dad." I said a little too quickly. "I was just stopping by to show you I made it home, safe and sound."

"Ok Bells. Stop by again soon." He told me.

"I will." I replied.

I waved goodbye, and got back in my car. I started driving around town, not sure, where I was going, and not really caring.

I ended up stopping at the Carter Café. I walked in and sat ordered a veggie burger with a slice of berry cobbler.

I sat down at the table I usually sit at, and started waiting for my food.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around. "Edward?"

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger! Sorry you guys I couldn't resist! Thanks a bunch to all of you guys who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me!**

**I will upload the next time I get a burst of inspiration, which like I said in the last chapter, might, or might not, be a while.**

**Please leave me reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorites on this story! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will ):**_

_Previously:__ I ended up stopping at the Carter Café. I walked in and sat ordered a veggie burger with a slice of berry cobbler. _

_I sat down at the table I usually sit at, and started waiting for my food._

"_Bella?" I heard a voice say._

_I turned around. "Edward?"_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, what are you doing here in Forks?" Edward asked, astonished.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied as I stood up and walked over toward him.

"I live here." Edward said. "Now that I answered your question could you answer mine?"

"I live here, too." I said slowly.

"I've never seen you around here before, and I've lived here all of my life." Edward told me.

"Well," I began. "I moved here when I was 17 to live with my dad. I graduated my senior year at Forks High school, and then went to college in Seattle. I have my own apartment over in town. Now, why haven't I seen you around here?"

"I have no idea why we haven't even encountered each other." Edward said.

I just nodded in agreement, not knowing what to say. After a short pause, Edward spoke up.

"You mentioned your father earlier, what's his name?" He asked.

"Charlie Swan, he's the chief of police." I replied. "Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah of course, him and my dad are really good friends." He stated. "I remember the year after I graduated high school my dad said that Charlie's daughter moved in with him, but I never bothered to ask questions."

I stood there silent for a while, trying to process all of the information.

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He replied automatically.

My jaw dropped open.

"Um, Bella are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, closing my mouth. "It's just I know Dr. Cullen. He probably still remembers me."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have had many trips to the emergency room." I stated.

Edward's eyes look concerned. I started mentally laughing.

"I am very clumsy, Edward." I said. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"I don't know if I could stand to watch any harm come to you." He replied.

"Sounds like the future isn't going to be good for you then." I said laughing.

"My future will always be bright as long as you're in it." He said smiling.

I blushed and ducked my head, letting my hair fall in my face.

He put his finger under my chin, and tilted my head so he could look me in the eyes. He took his other hand and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Don't hide your face. You're beautiful when you blush." He told me.

"Well, I blush a lot so you'll see it plenty." I replied.

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

Edward and I immediately pulled apart.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come to see you, silly!" She replied.

"And, Jasper what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Would it be weird if I said _I came to see you, silly_?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Edward replied, snickered.

"Thought so." Jasper laughed.

"Hey Jasper." I said.

"Oh, hey Bella." He replied.

"Me and Jasper ran into each other at the grocery store, so we decided to come get something to eat. We just ran into you guys here." Alice stated.

"Alice, did you know Jasper and Edward lived here in Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said like it was obvious. "Didn't you?"

"No!" I screamed in frustration. "Didn't you think to tell me when I was freaking out over leaving Edward?"

"You were freaking out over leaving me?" Edward smirked.

"Not what were talking about." I replied.

"Yeah, I thought about it. But I decided it would be a nice surprise when you guys met up." Alice replied.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Edward.

"Absolutely not." He replied.

"Then how did you know they lived here?" I asked Alice.

"Jasper." She replied simply.

I turned my gaze toward Jasper and sent him a death glare. He took a step back and held his hands up in surrender.

I averted my gaze and sighed.

"Since you guys are here, do you want to sit with me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice replied as she slid in the booth across from the one I was sitting in.

"Sure." Jasper replied as he slid in the booth beside Alice.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Ladies first." Edward said, gesturing towards the booth.

I nodded and slid in.

A few seconds later he was sitting beside me.

"Do you guys need to order?" I asked them.

"No, me and Jasper ordered before we came and started talking to you." Alice told me.

I turned my head and look over at Edward.

"I already ordered, too." He stated.

"Ok." I replied.

We sat there talk mindless chatter until the waitress brought out all of our food. It was kind of weird how all of this seemed so normal. I noticed that Alice and Jasper seemed to be getting along pretty good. I could see them turning into a couple, but maybe that's just me. I would have to ask Edward later and see what he thought.

Before we knew it, the sun was setting and the Café was empty. We paid for the food, and left so they could close up.

Edward walked me to my car, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I got in the car and started driving toward my apartment.

When I made it inside, I flopped down on the couch. I kept replaying the night's events over and over in my head. If tonight was anything like what the future would bring, then I can't wait.

****(The Next Morning)****

I woke up with the light shining in my eyes. I yawned, stretched, and then pulled the covers over my head.

I laid there for a few minutes, trying to go back to sleep. I failed miserably. I gave in and got up.

The only thing I was looking forward to was seeing Edward.

I walked into the bathroom after gathering some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and started stripping off my clothes, throwing them in the hamper.

I stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash over my skin.

As I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a white towel around my soaked body.

I changed into my white bra and matching underwear, and walked out of the steaming hot bathroom, and into my bedroom.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a t-shirt with a gray hoodie over it. I walked over to my closet and slipped on a pair of sparkly black ballet flats.

I dried my hair with my hair dryer, and then straightened it. I put a light foundation, some eyeliner, and mascara; then walked into the living room.

I flopped down on the couch, propped my feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the TV.

The station the TV was on was the news, and it had a headline reading _Car hits 18 Wheeler head on_. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume so I could hear what the news reporter was saying.

"_I am here on the scene of a head on collision, involving a car, and eighteen wheeler._

_The driver off the eighteen wheeler's driver walked away from this accident, without any injuries. _

_The driver, on the other hand, was flown off to Seattle Grace Hospital where they are in an unstable, critical condition._

_The name of the driver is now going to be released for the first time._

_The drivers name is Edward Cullen. If any of his friends or family is hearing this, they should try to see him as soon as possible. The paramedics told us that he is lucky to be alive now. We will keep you posted on his condition."_

I sat there stunned. Edward was in the hospital. _Edward,_ was in the hospital.

I slowly stood up from the couch, and a single tear fell from my eye. Everything was moving in slow motion.

"Edward is in the hospital." I whispered.

I snapped back to reality. I ran to the door, grabbing my purse and my keys.

I jumped into my car and sped off toward Seattle.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean so much to me, and they are the reason I have been updating more often! **

**I was going to end this story soon, but then I thought of this twist! I bet you wasn't expecting that! Now, I can keep this story going longer! That's the upside!**

**I think that I have found my inspiration again! My inspiration decided it wanted to move to 1AM. So that's the time I have been writing my chapters. LOL. **

**Please leave me a review! They make me smile! **

**xoxo,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all my FANTASTIC readers! You guys are the best! Hope you like the chapter! And sorry for how short it is!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights to Twilight. I own nothing.**_

_Previously:__I sat there stunned. Edward was in the hospital. Edward, was in the hospital. _

_I slowly stood up from the couch, and a single tear fell from my eye. Everything was moving in slow motion._

"_Edward is in the hospital." I whispered._

_I snapped back to reality. I ran to the door, grabbing my purse and my keys. _

_I jumped into my car and sped off toward Seattle._

**Edward's POV (Short insight before the accident)**

I turned off the radio, and rolled down the windows, letting the wind blow through my hair. A grin appeared on my face as I thought about my beautiful wife, Bella. How did I get so lucky? She is everything I have ever dreamed of, and so much more. She is my everything.

Right now, I was on my way to Seattle to pick out the perfect engagement ring she didn't get. I know she'll get upset. I have figured out that she doesn't like money being spent on her, but I want her to have everything she ever wanted.

I closed my eyes for just a moment, but that's all it took. I heard a horn honking, and I snapped my eyes open.

I had drifted over onto the wrong side of the road, and an eighteen wheeler was facing me head on. I tried to swerve back over on my side of the road, but I was quick enough.

I hit the truck head on. The last thing I thought before everything went black was _I love you Bella._

**Bella's POV**

I swerved into the hospital parking lot, and pulled into a spot right in the front. I jumped out of my car and slammed the door shut; not bothering to lock it.

I ran inside the waiting room and up to the service desk.

"Can I help you?" A bitter, red headed woman asked me.

"Yes, I need Edward Cullen's room number." I said quickly.

"One moment please." She said impolitely.

I through my hands up in frustration.

"I might not have one moment!" I screamed.

She stopped what she was doing, and looked up at me through her glasses.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say that sounded a lot like Edward.

I spun around.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Carlisle." He said and I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I…." I said taking a shaky breath, and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I'm here to see Edward."

"You know each other?" He asked, with tears in his eyes.

I nodded. "Long story."

He nodded, understanding.

"How is he?" I asked running up to him, leaving the rude receptionist behind.

"Not good." Carlisle whispered. "He's in surgery right now. He has been in there for about four hours now."

"Is he going to be ok?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

Carlisle looked at me, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No one knows yet." He said, blinking back the tears.

I nodded letting the tears run down my cheeks.

"Come here." He whispered as he embraced me in a hug, which only made the tears flow harder.

After a few minutes, I pulled back.

"Thank you, for everything." I told him.

"Would you like to sit with us?" He asked, pointing down the hall.

I nodded. "Thank you."

We started walking down the hall side by side.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"You asked how me and Edward know each other?" I asked.

He nodded. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." I replied. "But, you would have figured it out eventually."

His brows furrowed in confusion, just like Edward's. I let a tear slip from my eye before I continued.

"Edward and I sorta got married." I whispered.

This only made his brows furrow even more. I nodded and continued.

"It was when he went to Las Vegas. One night, one very drunken night, we got married. I told him I wanted a divorce, but he wouldn't sign the papers. He said what we had was love," I chuckled slightly, and let a few more tears fall. "I told him he was wrong, but he still wouldn't sign. Now, I glad he didn't sign." I whispered.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"He's so stubborn. When he believes in something he never gives up." Carlisle told me. "And I'm glad he found you. You are exactly what he needs; someone to put up with him, but prove him wrong. You were a good kid, Bella."

"Just not good with coordination." I said which caused a small chuckle out of each of us.

"Yeah, I had a lot of visits from you over your childhood." He said.

Everything grew eerie quiet as we remembered the reason we were here. For a moment, only a moment, everything seemed normal. But nothing would ever be normal again. Not unless Edward pulled through."

"How much longer should he be in the O.R.?" I asked.

"Two more hours is what the doctor said when we was last updated us." He told me.

I nodded, and we continued walking.

"Do you think we could keep me and Edward being married a secret until, you know, everything goes back to normal?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded in confirmation. "I think that would be for the best."

I thought for a moment, _if_ everything goes back to normal. I shook the bad thoughts away from my mind. Everything _would_ go back to normal, it had to.

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter! I really appreciate them! **

**So, how did you like Edward's POV before the accident? Or the Bella and Carlisle moment? **

**Sorry that it is pretty short, I just wanted to get this chapter out!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can! But, when school starts that is going to be SO much harder! Because of all the work, and I have cheerleading. But, for now, I will update as quick as possible!**

**Please leave me reviews! They are my inspiration!**

**Lots of love!**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you like the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I wish I did.**_

_Previously:_ _"Do you think we could keep me and Edward being married a secret until, you know, everything goes back to normal?" I asked Carlisle._

_He nodded in confirmation. "I think that would be for the best."_

_I thought for a moment, if everything goes back to normal. I shook the bad thoughts away from my mind. Everything would go back to normal, it had to._

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting beside Carlisle's wife, Esme, as she was crying onto Carlisle's shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly; as he let a few of his own tears slip out. They reminded me of what Edward and I could be.

"It's going to be ok, Bella." Emmett whispered in my ear.

I nodded and look up at him. His eyes were bloodshot from where he had been crying.

I stood up and he put one arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into a brotherly hug. We stood there for a moment, taking in the comfort.

When we pulled back, I could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Emmett." I whispered.

He nodded. "Anytime, sis."

I bit my lip, trying to keep from crying anymore as I sat back down.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and stared blankly at the white tile floor; hoping for the best, and preparing for the worst.

I sat there for God only knows how long, when a voice called my name.

"Bella!" I heard.

My head snapped up, and my knees drifted and from my chest, and to the floor.

"Alice." I said as I got up and sprinted over to where she entered the hospital at.

I embraced her in a hug, and we stood there crying.

When we pulled back I could see where her tears made her mascara run down her cheeks. She wiped under her eyes and her cheeks with her hands, getting most of it off.

"Do you want to take a walk?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head." I replied.

"Do you want me to go with you? Or do you want to be alone?" She asked.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered.

She nodded and intertwined her fingers through mine, giving me an encouraging squeeze.

We walked out of the hospital doors, and out into the dark, rainy atmosphere.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It always looks like it's going to rain." I replied, which caused her to smile.

"Yeah, you're right." She admitted.

We found a bench close by, and sat down. We didn't say anything. I was just glad she was there with me, and I didn't have to do this alone. I held in my tears, trying to be strong. I had to be strong, if not for me, for Edward.

I felt a drop of rain hit my arm, and I looked up the sky. Another rain drop hit my cheek, and slid down my face.

I felt like curling up in the fetal position until everything was normal. But everything would never be _normal_. I would never be able to erase this day from my memory, no matter how much I tried.

The raindrops became more persistent until it was pouring. I made no effort to move. I just wanted the rain to wash away my worries.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper as she placed her and on my shoulder. "We need to go inside."

I shook my head no. "I can't go back in there and face them. I can't bear to see them shed another tear. It's my fault he's in the hospital."

"Bella, it's not your fault." Alice said, stubbornly. "How could it have been your fault?"

"It..it..it just is ok? Leave it at that." I mumbled.

Alice grabbed my shoulders moved me so I was facing her.

"Isabella Marie Swan. It's not your damn fault he got in an accident. There was nothing on this Earth that you could have prevented it with. You did nothing to cause this. Do you hear me? Nothing." Alice said.

She was right.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered.

"Good." She sniffled. "Now, let's go back inside."

"Ok." I replied.

We stood up and slowly started dragging our drenched bodies through the pouring rain.

We walked through the hospital doors, and everyone stared at us. I ignored them and continued walking to our seats. Carlisle was the first one up when he saw us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It…..started raining." I replied.

"Just the usual?" He asked with a faint glimmer of a smile.

"Yeah." I replied. "The usual."

"Are you the Cullen family?" A doctor in blue scrubs asked.

"Yes, we are." Carlisle said as he turned to the doctor. "Do you have any updates?"

"Hey, you're Dr. Carlisle Cullen, aren't you?" The doctor asked.

Carlisle sighed in frustration, and nodded.

"I have heard so much about you. You should really consid-"

"My son," Carlisle interrupted, clearly aggravated. "How is my son?"

"He is now in recovery in the ICU. We will keep him here over the next few weeks monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and over all, to see if anything out of the ordinary shows up on his MRI and CAT scans." the doctor told us.

"Thank you doctor, may we see him?" Esme asked.

"Yes, of course." The doctor replied immediately. "But only one at a time."

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Very well," the doctor said. "Follow me."

We followed him down many different corridors and up a flight of stairs. We finally stopped in front of a room with the number _389_, and had a name tag that said _Edward Cullen_.

I took a few deep breaths, and my heart started accelerating. I felt like I was on fire. I was afraid to see Edward. What if he didn't even resemble his old self? What is he can't remember me? What if he is in a coma? _Shut up Bella! None of that stuff is going to happen!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"Who is going first?" the doctor asked.

Everyone looked around.

"I think Esme should." I whispered.

Everyone nodded and mumbled yes.

She walked into the room, and gently closed the door behind her.

I started slowly backing away from the door. I had to get out of there.

I turned and started running in the opposite direction, and went into the first bathroom I could find.

I stumbled in, and shut and locked the door behind me. I collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet, and started puking. I threw up all the contents in my stomach, from then all I could do was dry heave.

I pulled away from the toilet and leaned up against the wall. I kept taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, you in there?" I heard Alice ask.

"Yeah Alice, I'm in here." I replied.

"Do you know how long you've been in there?" She asked.

I thought about it for a moment, and I honestly didn't know how long I had been in there.

"No, not really." I said.

"You've been in there for over an hour." She stated.

"What?" I choked out.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's your turn to go in and see Edward. Everyone else has already gone. They said we should give you some time to yourself."

I nodded. I wasn't upset with all of them going before me. Actually, I was kind of glad. I didn't have to worry about how long I spent in there with him.

"Ok, I guess I better get moving." I replied as I stood up and opened the bathroom door.

I walked down the hall with Alice by my side.

We made it to his door, and I stood there frozen.

"Bella," Alice nudged me.

"Right." I whispered.

I slowly walked up the door and rested my hand on the handle. I twisted the door knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

**I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to get it out as soon! Haha, sorry about the cliffy!**

**This will be my last chapter before my school starts. **

**My school starts tomorrow! I know it's unbelievably stupid. But what can ya do?**

**It's gonna start taking longer for my updates now, but the next chapter will be the hardest for me to write because it's my first one.**

**I'll write on every chance I get, so hopeful it won't take too long for the next chapter!**

**Please leave me some reviews! They will really brighten my day!**

**Xoxo,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I am so sorry for the wait! On to the chapter! SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

_**Disclaimer: The only place I own Twilight is in my dreams(: The rest of the time Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Previously: __"Ok, I guess I better get moving." I replied as I stood up and opened the bathroom door._

_I walked down the hall with Alice by my side. _

_We made it to his door, and I stood there frozen._

"_Bella," Alice nudged me._

"_Right." I whispered._

_I slowly walked up the door and rested my hand on the handle. I twisted the doorknob, and slowly pushed the door open._

**Bella's POV**

It was worse than I ever could have imagined. Edward was lying there, looking so lifeless. He had IV tubes coming from his arms. What part of his skin I could see was covered in cuts and bruises, the parts I could not see was bandaged in white gauze. There was dried blood caked to his face, and his hair was matted down. From the doorway, I could see that his face was swelled.

I heard the small, soft click of the door shutting behind me. I was alone. With him. I stood there; frozen. I did not know what I was supposed to do. I had never done this before. I could feel my heart starting to race; it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. My breathing hitched. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. For what, I didn't know. I started taking slow, careful steps toward him. With every step I took, I kept getting more and more nervous. As I inched my way toward him, it seemed like the sound of his heart monitor got louder and louder, until I could hear anything else.

Beep…..beep…..beep…

Soon, I was standing right next to his bed, hovering over him. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried to be strong, but no matter how strong I was, there was always something that could break me down.

"Hey." I whispered to him. "I miss you."

No response. I know it might seem naïve, but a part of me thought that as soon as I started talking to him, he would wake up and everything would be ok. But I was wrong. It could never be ok.

I let a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Hurry up and get better, ok?" I gently stroked his cheek with the tip of my index finger.

"I love you so much more than you'll ever know…" I leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the top of his head.

I just stood there, staring at him, wondering what he ever done to deserve this. I heard a long steady beep emitting from somewhere. I started looking around, trying to locate the source when I saw a doctor and some nurses' rush into the room.

"You need to get out of here." The doctor told me in a rushed tone.

"Why?" I whispered. "What's going on?" I tried holding back my sobs.

"Get her out!" He screamed to a nurse.

One of the nurses grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out into the hall with everyone else.

"What's going on?" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

The nurse was quiet for a moment; apparently, she did not know how to tell us.

"He has gone into cardiac arrest. I'm sorry." She told us sympathetically.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Only if they can get his pulse back. As of now, he has no pulse." She told us. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I need to get back in there and help. I will fill you in as soon as possible." That was all she said before she rushed back into my husband's room, and let the door slam shut in my face.

**I am so sorry you guys! I didn't realize how long it had actually been since I had updated! What has it been? 2 or 3 months? Again, super sorry!**

**I know this is a sucky way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anyway else to do it.**

**I am seriously considering just stopping this story all together. I know that's not what you guys want to hear, but it's what I'm feeling. I just have time to write on FF anymore. I really did like to write this story, but school has just put so much stress on me, and I don't think I can do this anymore. So, this could possibly be my last chapter. I think that my FF stage is almost over. I used to update stories at least once a day, and now, I'm lucky if it once a month. You guys can yell at me all you want, because I deserve it. I know how much you liked this story, and again I am SUPER sorry.**

**So, incase this is my last chapter, leave me reviews? It would mean a lot to me. I hope you guys forgive me.**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


End file.
